You Get Me
by Throughout TheStorm
Summary: Jade x Tori Jori/Victorious Jade and Tori find each other falling in love. The sky's are blue, the air is nice. But when Jade realizes her walls are falling to this girl, Tori Vega, she tries to build them back up. And then the storm hits.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING THIS STORY WILL BE RATED M FOR A REASON. SEXUAL ACTIVITES AND LANGUAGE.* Also, I'm currently writing this story on Wattpad so if you want updates faster you should find me on there, under throughoutthestorm as always. ENJOY!**

"Jade?"

I jumped and threw my scissors across the room. I then looked over and saw it was just Tori and sighed, standing up to see my scissors when jammed in the wall, next to a lot of other marks where I've thrown them. "Jesus Vega, don't you know not to mess with someone when their listening to children screaming and plotting ways to abandon people?" I smirked and reached over grabbing my scissors out of the wall.

Tori was shaking, I loved seeing her like that. Her lips quivering, goosebumps up her arms, her eyes white as a ghost from being terrified. I chuckled and ran my scissors lightly across her neck before backing away and jumping back into my chair. "What's up Vega?"

She let out a deep breathe and then walked over laying some papers down on my desk. "You should really work on your aim if you're trying to kill anyone like that."

I raised my studded eyebrow and then crossed my legs letting out a small chuckle. "Oh Vega, if I wanted to kill you, I could've. I could've easily hit right in your chest." I said and then got up out of my chair, walking around her. "I can show you if you'd like." I smirked and leaned down next to her ear. "I could hit you right in between your collarbones too." I whispered.

Tori sucked in a breathe and looked at me, her eyes running over my face and down to my lips. I licked my lips and then bit my bottom one. The brunette let out a soft moan and then leaned over, and I quickly pressed my finger to her lip and curved my lips up into a grin. "Nu uh," I chuckled.

Vega and I have been a thing for awhile now. It's kind of funny how it happened. It only happened a couple weeks ago. Christmas break was happening and Sikowitz assigned me and her to a project. A film project about anything we wanted as long as it was decent and more than ten minutes long. So Vega and me went to each other's house a couple times and then one night.. I got into her head.

 _"Vega, you suck at this." I groaned as she tried making a plot for the film._

 _Tori glared at me and then threw the pen at me. I caught it and smirked knowing I was getting under her skin. "Then you do it! All you've been doing is sitting there anyways!" She said standing up._

 _I hummed and then put the pen in between my teeth, giving her a pout. "Oh, I'm making little Vega mad." I said and then stood up. "I'm getting on her nerves. How rude of me." I said and then started walking towards her._

 _Tori watched me and gave me a death stare. "Why do you like messing me with so much? I just want to do the stupid project!"_

 _I raised my eyebrow and then crossed my arms. "I don't know, why do I like messing with you so much? It couldn't be because it gives me great pleasure." I smirked._

 _"You do it for your own pleasure." Tori said and then she shook her head, grabbing the papers and then quickly looked back at me, standing up and rolling the papers in a tube while thinking. "You get pleasure from picking on me." She said like it was such an amazing thing._

 _I gave her a confused look and then chuckled. "Vega, I get pleasure from anything I cause. If it's pain, hurt, a disaster_ -"

 _"No," She said cutting me off. "Why do you get pleasure from it? What makes you feel so good? How does it?"_

 _I was a little taken back by her question and looked at her for a moment before shrugging. "I like seeing people in pain."_

 _"How does me in pain make you feel?" She asked and crossed her arms in curiosity._

 _I looked at her for a moment and then walked back to the couch. "Pleasure." I repeated not wanting to answer her questions not longer._

 _Tori then put the papers back down on the table before sitting next to me. "How does that pleasure you?" She asked._

 _I huffed and looked at her, growling. "Have you never experienced pleasure or something?"_

 _Her eyes widened for a moment and then she looked away and put her head down, reaching over for the pen and started writing again._

 _I looked over her and then realized what just happened, I quickly sat up some and gave a gasp. "Vega has never experienced pleasure?"_

 _She glared and then went back to writing ignoring what I was saying._

 _I chuckled some and moved on the floor where she could see me. "You haven't felt anything? No tingles, no chills, no touch that makes you ache?" I smirked._

 _Tori quickly looked at me and gave an aggregated stare. "Leave me alone Jade, get to work. Do something."_

 _"Oh I am, I'm finding out some things about you." I said and scooted closer._

 _"And what? You get pleasure from this? Making me mad? That makes your skin chill up and you tingle and ache?" She spat at me._

 _I grinned and nodded before leaving her alone for a bit._

 _A little while later I was laying on the couch and she was still writing, but kept scratching out things. She finally got mad enough and balled up everything. "You know. I hope you get pleasure from seeing this. I hope you lie there not doing shit and feel yourself non such great fuckin pleasure." She said throwing the paper balls at me._

 _I gasped and then laughed trying to doge the balls. I then looked up at her again and smirked. "Oh I do. And I feel even more great pleasure seeing you like that. Mad, and upset."_

 _Tori sighed and put her hair up, but it just fell back down considering she didn't use anything to hold it there. "Oh yeah, Jade?_ " _She said sarcastically and looked away._

 _I smirked and sat up on the couch for a moment, then got up and walked over to her. Figuring I'd mess with her some more. "I still can't believe Tori Vega is a virgin. Even to any kind of pleasure." I said and walked behind her. "You haven't felt lips or a simple touch? No breath on your skin?" I asked and started breathing on the back of her neck._

 _Tori shivered and quickly pulled away. I smirked and watched her glare. "Stop Jade." She said and rubbed where I breathed._

 _"At least you felt something." I shrugged._

 _"I did not!" She said defensively._

 _I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Oh?" I nodded. "Okay, so I didn't just watch you get chills?" I asked and walked over to her again. Watching her back up, but I kept walking. "You didn't feel pleasure from that Vega? You didn't ache?" I asked._

 _Tori gulped and pushed her glasses up some, shaking her head. "No!"_

 _I faked a frown and tilted my head. "Aw, I guess I failed." I said and backed her up against the wall. I then leaned in and grinned._

 _"Jade, back off." She said quietly, her lips quivering._

 _I chuckled lightly and then leaned in more so my lips were right above hers. "As you wish." I said and let me fingers trail down her neck. I then took a step back and watched her eyes fall on my lips. I raised an eyebrow when she took a step closer and leaned in. I quickly widened my eyes and put my hands up. "Vega!"_

 _Tori quickly pulled away and leaned up against the wall shocked._

 _I watched her blinked a couple times, running my hand in my hair._

 _"Jade, I- I didn't mean it. You had me caught up and I-"_

 _I looked up at her and bit my lip, "I was just messing with you. I didn't think-"_

 _"I know, it's my fault." She said and looked away._

 _I cleared my throat and nodded. "Well its a good thing we didn't kiss." I chuckled awkwardly._

 _She nodded laughing lightly. I looked over her and for some reason I actually wish she had kissed me. Realizing how close she was to me and I to her. I don't know why the fuck I felt so good being that close, but I did. And I wanted it.. and Jade gets what she wants, always. I growled and darted_ _my eyes towards her, she looked up at and me and before you knew it she was pressed up against the wall, my lips against hers, and hers against mine._

That night was awkward and weird, but we ended up having hot make out sessions all night. We haven't done anything major yet, but then again nothing was official. It's just some flings here and there. We agreed not to talk about it, for now.

Tori sighed and pulled away fully just to looked at the papers again and start talking about the project. Christmas break would be over tomorrow and she said she wanted to come over to cover everything we've done. Which wasn't much considering all we've done is make out. "Alright so we have the film and everything. We just need to make sure it's all correct and neat."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the papers from her hand, throwing them on the desk and grabbing her waist, pushing her on the bed and pressing my lips down on hers, harshly. She whimpered and wrapped her legs around mine, her hands going in my hair. For someone who's never done this before me, she was great at it.

I moved my lips to her neck and bit down. "Okay, Okay, fuck, Jade," she quickly said trying to push me away.

I groaned and pulled away raising my eyebrow. "What the hell?"

"Look, as much as I love that. We need to make sure we have everything." She said pulling her hair up and tying in it a bun. I looked at her neck and smirked seeing her bones stick out some. I started to lean down and she pushed me away.

I sighed and sat up before chuckling. She looked at me confused and then I smirked some. "You love when I make out with you?" I asked and she rolled her eyes getting up and grabbing the camera.

"Come on lets film the credit part like Sikowitz asked." She said setting it up.

I looked to the camera and then to Tori before laughing slightly. "Or we can make a different film." I suggested.

Tori looked over at me and then hit the back of my head. "Knock it off."


	2. Chapter 2

It was Monday, which means school was a thing again. Great right? I didn't mind it so much. Mostly because I wanted to see my friends. I didn't have a chance to see them over Christmas break because they went to see their families.

When I walked into the school I saw Cat and Robbie over by the lockers. I could hear them talking about Robbie's grandmother and how she had a problem with Rex when I got closer. "Jade!" Cat yelled and twirled around before running over to me.

She was just about to hug me, but I quickly put my finger up and glared. "I don't do touching." I growled.

Cat whimpered and nodded. "Sorry." She then smiled out of no where and hugged her book closer to her. "How was break?" She had a way with disregarding her feelings.

How was break.. I thought of Tori and felt my lower stomach ache. Break was great actually.

"Could've been better." I shrugged. Ehh, I wasn't lying too much. I could've got her laid.

Robbie came over to where Cat and I were and lifted Rex up more. "Damn Jade, looking good today." 'Rex' said. I looked at Robbie and shook my head. This boy needs more confidence.

"Hey, hey, hey guys!" Andre shouted from the doors and walked over with a huge smile. "How was your break? I got the new Pear phone." He held it up and gave a proud grin.

"Ohh! I got a new stuffed animal! He's in my backpack look!" Cat unzipped her backpack and took out a monkey. "See! Isn't he cute? His name is Mikey." She snugged it to her and closed her eyes.

Robbie went on about something he received as a gift, but I wasn't paying attention. Mainly because I was too busy focused on Tori and Beck walking in. They were both talking, in a deep conversation I guess because she never looked away and was ranting. I heard Andre saying my name, but it was faint to me. Tori looked up from Beck and her eyes landed on me as they walked over. She smirked slightly and I quickly looked away.

"Jade?"

I snapped my gaze to Andre and blinked. "What?"

"Did you finish your film for Sikowitz's class?"

You mean the film Tori and I basically spent most our time making out instead of doing? Oh. Yeah. We did.

"Yeah. I did." I said simply watching Tori join our group.

"Hey guys!" She was chippy as always. "How was your break?" Ugh. If I have to hear that question one more time.

Beck looked at me and nudged my arm. "Hey." He smiled. Beck and I broke up almost two months ago. At first we didn't talk at all, and if we did it was fighting. After awhile we decided it was dumb to fight if were in the same friend group so we talked it out- after he forced me of course. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him. He was my first love, who wouldn't? It's not like I'd go back to him though. At least not now. I needed to learn that I couldn't lean on him for everything. Yes, I'm pretty independent, but when it came to him, things were different.

"Hey." I grinned lightly and crossed my arms.

"Tori told me you guys made a good film for Sikowitz. I can't wait to see it. She said you guys put a lot of work into it."

Oh, did she? Tori, you sly dog. I raised an eyebrow at this and smirked. "Yeah. It took a lot to deal with her. You guys are lucky you didn't have pairs considering you were gone."

Beck laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I bet."

I glanced back over to Tori and she instantly caught my gaze. She smiled a little which caused me to smirk and then I looked away at Cat who was talking. I didn't want to make anything obvious. I didn't want anyone to know what was going on between us.

I liked our little secret thing. I didn't want to ruin that. It's not like it was anyone's business anyways. It was just making out. No feelings were involved.

"Jade, Tori!" Sikowitz bounced off his stage and sat on it. "Show us your magic!" He yelled and clapped his hands together.

Tori stood up proud and I slowly got up from my chair groaning. "Okay! So Jade and I were assigned to make a film- just like all of you- and we decided, after long segments of arguing, that we would base it off our personalities. Jade, being as dark as she is," I smirked at this. "..came up with the character Tasha. You'll see throughout the film that she despises my character, Cathy. It's suppose to be horror slash drama. It's kind of all over the place, but we did we best we could considering we were paired up out of all people."

We didn't do too bad. The scenes were cut nice and clean, we stuck with the script and plot, but I have to admit we could of done a lot better considering we had the whole break. Looking at Tori I think she could agree because she was shaking her head at some scenes and looked disappointed.

But really, would you pass up a chance of having a nice hot make out session? I think not. Especially when the chick is pretty damn fine? Yeah, no. You would take up that offer any day. Don't even lie.

Sikowitz stood up after the film was over and nodded slowly. "Well, I loved the whole plot, you did great. Although, you could've edited it a little better. But! You do get a bonus for creativity. So it shouldn't harm your grade too bad."

"I'll take it." I said bluntly and shrugged going back to my seat.

Lunch came around and everyone was at our usual table eating and talking about really ridiculous subjects. I just sat there and stabbed my pickle with my fork. Why would I want to join in on a conversation about if elephants could touch their tails with their trunk or not?

It was obviously a no. Or.. or could they? No. They can't. Final answer. Jade West is always right.

Tori came over and sat down with her lunch trey. She was eating a salad with chicken strips and had a juice box to complete it. "So, guys, what are all your plans for this weekend? I was hoping we could get together and maybe do something."

I stabbed my pickle again looking at her rip the chicken apart and put it in her salad. Everyone agreed on getting together and she said something about an aquarium. I wasn't really focused on the conversation. I never really agree on going, I just kind of go anyways. I mean why waste my breath saying 'I'll go,' when I can just show up? I have better plans for my oxygen. Like putting it at use with Tori.

"Oh! Jade, I forgot to tell you Sikowitz wanted to see us sometime at the end of lunch to discuss our project." I snapped my eyes up to Tori's face instead of her salad and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

She tilted her head slightly at me and grinned. "I don't know. Want to go ahead and go find out?"

That voice and the eyes she was giving me was telling me otherwise. Vega you are something else. When did you start taking control?

I got up without any expression, trying my hardest not to give away anything and just act cool. She quickly followed and we walked back inside the school. We made it to the janitor's closet and that's when she closed the door behind us and locked it. I smirked at this and crossed my arms. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." She chuckled and like the speed of lightening her arms were around my neck and her lips were pressed against mine.

My eyes fell closed and it was like everything disappeared. I don't know why I felt like this when she kissed me. To be honest if it were anyone else I had a fling with I'd probably wouldn't be doing this, I'd say it could wait til after school. But I couldn't wait with Tori. It's like she was an addictive drug. I had to have it or I'd go through withdrawals.

Before you start thinking in your pretty little head, you better not be thinking I have feelings at all. If that thought has crossed your mind you have permission to leave right now. These aren't feelings. It's just.. facts? Whatever she's just a quick pleasure boost.

Tori's hands had end up in my hair and mine on her waist. I had her pressed up against the wall with her legs trying to rise up. I took this opportunity to lift her up so her legs were wrapped around my waist and she gasp.

Tori pulled away a little to look over my face, her lips apart letting out soft breathes and her fingers were around my jaw gently. In this moment she looked.. different. She even looked at me different. It was like the atmosphere had changed. I didn't understand what was going on, but I liked it. A lot.

Tori's eyes flicked from mine to my mouth and she leaned in slowly, capturing my lips. Our eyes closed once again and we took turns dominating over who was in control.

The bell decided to interrupt our moment which made Tori jump a little, "Fuck." She held her chest where her heart was and let out deep breathes.

I smirked and placed her back on her feet. "Wow, Vega."

She rolled her eyes and pushed me. "Shut up." I chuckled and watched her fix her clothes before she grabbed her book bag. "I'll head out first." She winked.

The door opened and closed and I let out a deep breath. Her wink replayed in my mind for some reason. It made my stomach knot up. I didn't know what to think of that. What to think of these feelings in my stomach, the way her actions made me feel a different type of pleasure. It was all so confusing. "I need some fresh air."

The next class period was with Beck. We were all suppose to meet in the Black Box, which means I get to sit wherever I want. So I decided to choose my favorite spot away from everyone else in the fourth row back. Beck came in and walked over to where I was, sitting down and pushing his hair back. "Jade." He greeted.

"Beck." I mocked spinning my scissors around my finger.

A few minutes into class our teacher was giving us a lesson on spot lights. I wasn't really into it at all, all I could think about was the way Tori gave me that look back in the janitor's closet. I was deep in thought until Beck interrupted me.

"So," He leaned over a little, keeping his eyes on our teacher. "I saw Sikowitz earlier at the end of lunch complaining about his tomatoes being dry."

I shrugged at this and raised my studded eyebrow. "So?"

Beck moved his eyes to me and sat up some. "Soo, Tori said you guys had to go see him at the end of lunch."

Oh.. oh, shit.

I looked at him for awhile and tried to come up with an excuse. Fuck. I don't have one. What do I say? Okay, don't think, just speak up.

Beck was waiting for me to respond and I just cleared my throat and moved my eyes back to our teacher at the front of the room. "Yeah, we went to his class and he wasn't there so I guess he forgot. We figured he'd come back sooner or later so we stayed in the hallway, but he didn't." Nice save West.

"Ah, gotcha." He nodded taking the bait.

Little does he know, I completely lied to him.

Authors note: So, I'm really not feeling this story anymore for some reason. As you can tell it took me forever just to upload this chapter. I'm trying really hard for inspiration. This does not mean I will not try, it just means it might take me awhile to get back into it. I will still post new chapters, I'm just sorry if they suck.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jade. You can't, they'll be here any minute." Tori laughed lightly.

The gang was going to be here soon so we could watch this new movie that came out on Netflix. I'm not really sure what it is was called or what it was about. I didn't really pay attention.

"And?" I whispered, pinning her down more on her bed. I had her trapped underneath me and I was sitting on her waist. "We'll know when they're here."

Tori hummed and tilted her head. "Okay, can I at least have my hands back?" She grinned.

I shrugged and gave her back her hands. I normally wouldn't let her and I'd have all the control, but for some reason I really enjoyed her touch. So I let her have them back.

Just as I suspected, her fingers went straight into my hair and brushed through it. I let my eyes close and took in the moment. I heard her whisper, "Come kiss me." And felt my whole spin shiver. It was insane. Her voice was so quiet, but sweet and I couldn't help, but to give in. I opened my eyes for a split second to look at her, and within that split second, my stomach bursted into butterflies. Her eyes were filled with so much lust, but also something else I couldn't describe, all I know was that it was taking over me. She pushed my head down lightly towards hers, so I closed my eyes again and did what she wanted.

The kids was soft. It was nice. It was filled with so many emotions. I couldn't even describe it. Then again, I can't describe anything if you haven't noticed. That bothered me actually, a lot. It really pissed me off, but I felt like I had to give into it.

I heard Tori let out a small moan, and I know what you're thinking. Moaning means she wants it, but you're wrong. This moan was different. It was pleasure laced with happiness. I felt her lips curve into a smile as she kissed me and her hands fall gently to my neck. Her pointer finger drew circles on my skin.

I pulled away slightly, keeping my eyes closed and let my breath hit her lips. Tori hummed again, and moved my hair to one side of my neck. "You should let me mark you." She whispered.

I snapped my eyes open at that. She wants to mark me? You mean claim me as hers? Isn't that what that means?

"Why?" I asked sitting up and moving next to her.

Tori continued to lay there, but she moved her head to lay on my knee. "I don't know, I've never marked anyone before.. I figured you could be my first." She shrugged, and her hand went to my leg, rubbing it through my black tights.

I looked down at her and thought for a second. She wants me to be her first. I didn't know about that. I mean don't get me wrong, I want her to. But I don't want to be claimed by someone who's just a fling. And I don't know why, but Tori makes me feel weird inside and I don't want to enhance that feeling at all.

I thought about her marking me and my stomach twisted. I bit the inside of cheek at this. Her lips have been pressed against my neck before and trust me, it drove me wild. The image of her marking me? Having to suck on my neck? That would make me explode.

"No." I quickly said after thinking about it. Tori's face fell immediately and she slowly moved off my leg. I did not like seeing her like this. I didn't mean to hurt her.

Wait. Wait. Wait. What the FUCK West? You don't like seeing Tori upset? What are you talking about? Isn't that your thing?

It was my thing. I do like messing with her, but this? I don't know why, but I feel like I actually did hurt her. I couldn't take seeing her so down. Knowing I did that. So I tried to fix it.

I quickly moved so I was above her again, pushing her back so she was laying down. The same position we were in before.

"Jade, what are you-"

"Shut up, Vega." I snapped and quickly pressed my lips to hers. She let out a small gasp, but her hands went to my waist and held on there. I then moved my lips to her jaw, then down to her neck.

I could hear her breathing quicken, I could feel her hands grow tighter on my waist. "You might want to be prepared Vega. I don't hold back on biting." I said against her skin.

I didn't even give her a chance to prepare though. My teeth sunk into her skin right on her pressure point. She yelped, loud.

"Fuck!" She gasped out.

I chuckled at this and held the other side of her neck with my other hand, then started sucking on it to ease the pain. I even let my tongue run over it for her.

A moan left her lips again, but it was filled with pleasure this time. And I felt her hands traveled up my shirt on my back. Another shiver. She always manages to make me shiver.

I kept sucking on her neck, and eventually I tasted blood, so I knew there would be a mark. I slowly pulled away and looked down at my masterpiece. It was big and beautiful.

I smirked seeing it and moved my eyes to Tori's face. She was still breathing heavy, and her eyes were closed. "Vega."

Her eyes cracked open and she starred at me for a moment. Her hand went to her newly found hickey. "Jade.. you marked me."

Hearing that made a lump in my throat. I swallowed it and just nodded. I marked Vega. Shit.

We both starred at each other and then heard talking coming from downstairs and the front door close.

They were here.

"Shit. Vega cover that shit up somehow. I'll go stall." I said quickly. I heard her ask me how, but I just ignored her and walked out of her room.

Once I made it to the top of the stairs I saw everyone walking around and muttering about where Tori is. I guess they didn't know I was here. Okay, this could be a problem. How can I make it look like I was here for a reason?

I sucked in a breath and decided to just roll with it, just go along with what everyone says. I made my way down the stairs and kept a dull look on my face.

"Jade?" Andre asked and they all looked at me.

"What?" I huffed and plopped on the couch, kicking my feet up on the table.

Beck eyed me and then Cat came over and sat next to me. "Hi!"

"Move over." I growled and she did as told with a whimper. "Good girl." I smirked praising her. Which caused her to smile again.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Robbie asked.

"I'm here for the movie just like all of you. What do you mean, what am I doing here?"

"I'm just saying you were here before us, that's a little new." He defended quickly.

Of course. Now I'm on the spot. I knew it. Damn Shaprio.

Uhh.. "I was here before Vega too. I wanted to rage her room.. she has a lot of things in there." I shrugged. "Now stop trying to get in my business!" I growled at him.

"Okay, Okay, kids. Let's play nice. Where's Tori?" Andre asked me.

"I don't know. Last I saw here she was trying to bitch me out. Didn't work. Probably in her room, I don't know! I don't keep up with the puppy." I said crossing my arms.

I felt someone's eyes on me and shifted mine towards Beck. I was right. He was looking at me. Once I caught him he turned his head away slowly and then tucked his hands in his pockets. He was being awfully suspicious. Almost like he was trying to figure something out. He was also quiet. This wasn't good.

Note to self:

Keep up with Beck.

I mean he did almost catch us at lunch. And now he was eyeing me. Something seemed odd.

Tori snapped me out of my train of thought when she came downstairs. She had on a blue hoodie and the hood was moved in front of her neck where I had marked her.

I could help, but laugh. Luckily, I held it in though. It was just hard not too. I had to look away otherwise I probably would of.

"Sorry guys, I was using the bathroom." Mm, I'm sure you were Vega.. "Did you gather snacks yet? I have some popcorn and chips in the pantry." She smiled and walked over to the kitchen.

We were an hour into the movie. Tori was sitting next to me on my right, and Beck was on my left. Then Robbie and Cat were next to Tori, Andre was on the floor. The room was dark, the TV was the only light, and you could hear Andre munching on the popcorn, along with some whispers from Robbie about the movie.

Tori had a blanket on her lap and she was sharing it with Cat. My feet were kicked up on the table and I was slouched into the couch, popping some peanuts into my mouth. "This girls so dumb." I said when the girl on the screen got into her car, trying to escape from the house. "There's obviously no way to escape." I said bluntly, popping another peanut into my mouth.

"You don't know that." Tori responded. "She could have a chance."

Right when Tori said that the girls screamed from someone in her backseat showing up. "I told you." I shrugged.

I felt Tori look at me and then all of a sudden I felt a tug on my shirt next to my side. I bit my lip knowing it was her and glanced over. Her eyes when back to the screen and then I felt her finger tugging on my skirt.

Oh hell no. I'm not risking this shit.. but I want to so bad.. No! No West! Get up and get some water or something to stop her.

I got up casually and walked to the kitchen. When I looked back Tori was starring at me and then I saw her look away. I knew she was annoyed that I did that, but come on. That was so risky. I saw Beck look back at me and quickly grabbed a water bottle out the fridge to look like I was doing something.

I gave it a couple minutes before walking back over. This time I made sure to sit on the other side of Beck, away from Tori.

Beck glanced at me and then I saw him look at Tori. Great. That was noticeable?

"Hey. You okay?" He whispered to me.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Just making sure." He shrugged.

I left it at that and payed attention to the movie again.

After the movie was done with everyone hung out for a little bit before we decided to leave.

I hung back so I could talk to Tori. I didn't make it obvious though. I had a plan. I started to leave with everyone else, but when I got to the drive way I acted like I forgot my phone. I also through in some curses so it looked like I was pissed.

When I came back inside, Tori was already upstairs so I went up to her room. I just barged in.

Tori gasped from the door opening so quick and I walked over to her.

"Vega." I growled. I wanted her to know I was a little upset. Her actions back when we were watching the movie could've made everyone catch us.

"Jade?" She raised an eyebrow, then smirked a little. "Oh. Are we not done for today?" She said standing up from her bed.

"Actually, no. But not like you're thinking. Vega. What the fuck were you thinking down there? You could've got us caught!"

Tori sighed and rubbed her temples. "Jade, it was just a small touch. Nothing big. It's not like it was too noticeable. I wasn't on top of you or anything."

"It is big though. It was in front of everyone." I cross my arms.

She looked at me for a moment, before grinning and walking up to me. "I'm sorry, Okay?" She whispered wrapping her arms around my waist.

Was she not getting this?

"Vega. What are you doing?" I sighed.

"I'm apologizing so we can get this passed us." She said like it was supposed to be obvious. Which it was. But still.

"No. You're not fucking listening." I huffed and shoved her arms away. "Vega, this is a big deal."

"But why? I don't understand! So what if they know?" Tori said starting to get mad.

"Because I don't want anyone knowing!"

"You're acting as if we're a couple or something!" She threw her hands up.

"And you're acting like a fling is better? That states were fuck buddies."

"But were not fucking. And to be honest Jade, I'm starting to feel this is more than just a fling too." The last part was quiet when she said it. Her arms crossed like mine and she looked away.

Whoa. I was not expecting that.. Was she right though? Was this becoming more? I started to think of everything I felt with her, how I couldn't explain it and it did make sense...

I didn't want to think of this right now.

I looked back at Tori and ran my hands through my hair, sighing. "Tori.." she looked at me hearing her first name and then starting biting her finger nails. I starred at her for a moment and then shook my head. "That's just another reason why they shouldn't know. We don't even know what this is yet. How could they understand? Not to mention, Beck's onto us."

"Beck knows?"

"I don't know. But he caught us in the lie about Sikowitz, questioned why I was here today so early, and I think he saw what went down tonight."

Tori just shook her head and then put her hands on her hips, looking away. But when she did look away, her eyes widened a little.

And when I followed what she was looking at, my stomach sunk and I felt like I was being stabbed.

Now Beck really knows.


End file.
